


lick my ass please

by honiimonii



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Old Fic, grammar spellings, i tried my hardest, listen to breakthrough by twice when you read this, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honiimonii/pseuds/honiimonii
Summary: mark and lucas fuck idk
Relationships: Mark Lee & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, idk bruh lemme just post this, lucas x mark
Kudos: 30





	lick my ass please

**Author's Note:**

> thank you rat geng

Its was a cold saturday afternoon when mark walked into the field. the october breeze blew on him, hes greeted by his fellow friends and followed into the bathroom where he changes. Mark tries not to listen to the conversation only because he wants to focus on his performance for the big game. "MARK!" Donghyuck yells out, "hey! are u ready?" he says with a bright smile. Mark smiles back, "yeah, im kinda nervous.." he laughs nervously. Donghyuck looks around to see if anyone is listening to them, then moves in on mark "is it because...lucas will be there?". Mark hits hyuck on his skinny arm, lightly blushing at the thought of the quarterback. "n-no... im just worried about my big performance," he says "you should as well" he continues. hyuck nods "yeah but i know we'll do well. we're all very good. just dont freeze" hyuck teases as he leaves the locker room, leaving mark alone with his thoughts. the small shorts rides up marks ass, and the tight shirt makes him feel bloated. its 6:45 PM, he practices alone in the locker room before walking out to meet hyuck and yuta. They talk for a bit until they see a few people walking onto the bleachers. "You think we're gonna win?" yuta says, "of course," hyuck says "why wouldnt we, we got the best team in the district" yuta and mark nods. "lets hope johnny doesnt fuck up again" yuta jokes. they laugh. its 7:13 PM. the game started, the home team is up by 2 points. its break time. the music is blaring and starts making mark feel nervous. He cant focus on anything but the routine hes been practicing for 3 months now. worrying about what will happen if he messes up a beat. the coach stops the game for half time. "Now please give a warm welcome to Chicagos very first male AND female drill team" the announcer says. the stadium starts clapping and cheering. the drill music mark has had on repeat for 3 months now plays, almost driving him insane. they get into position and start dancing, "Break through, break break break through" the team chant. Mark can't think of anything but the dance moves hes been practicing. his hips start shaking to the beat of the song, yuta and hyuck move back and do the same. The song finishes and mark does a deathdrop. the crowd goes wild, he starts smiling, he closes his eyes and lets the applause sink in.  
x  
The whole team congratulates mark and his solo, mark smiles. "thank you guys," he says, bowing. the team bows back and leaves one by one, "mark, are u doing anything tonight ?" yuta asks. Mark shakes his head no, "well, no not exactly. why?" he asks, yuta gives him a light grin "well.... the football team are having a BIG party for their win, and they invited us to come. why not join?" mark contemplates on going, "will lucas be there?" he questions "maybe" yuta answers "so will u come with me?" "sorry, not tonight. its already late as it is, and i got homework" he says with sadness in his tone. yuta pouts and gives mark a hug before leaving. mark is now alone, again. he sits down on the cold bench, holding his normal clothes in his hands. in his other is his phone, he scrolls to lucas and looks through the text.  
lucas: u up?  
mark: why?  
lucas: get dressed, im taking you out  
mark: its 10:44 PM...  
lucas: ok and. get dressed

mark smiles at the text, remembering the old times he had with his now ex boyfriend. mark drops his phone and gets dressed before it gets any later, listening to breakthrough again. even though he's heard it about a million times. he really could preform this whole song without messing up. he turns off the light and walks out, the cool breeze blows onto him. he starts shivering. he walks past the bleachers and sees lucas with his jersy on, they look at each other without saying a word. "hey," lucas says aloud. mark nods his head up. "what are you doing? dont you have a party to be attending?" mark questions. lucas laughs a bit "yeah but im not really.. in the mood for partying" he says standing up, mark looks up at him. "oh really.. then what are you in the mood for?" he raises his eyebrows. Lucas walks closer to mark, mark takes out his ear buds to hear what lucas wants to say to him. "you." he smirks, mark bites his tongue trying not to laugh and get possibly tackled and robbed on sight. "mark, i want you. i need you." lucas says "just one more time, please markie?" he continues. mark sighs and shakes his head. he walks away from his original position and walks under the bleachers to get to the parking lot until hes stopped by warm hands around his wrist. lucas looks into marks eyes with desire and lust. "please lee. just this one time." he says with pain in his voice. mark looks at him and closes his eyes "if i agree will you leave me alone..?" lucas nods. mark opens his eyes and lucas is basically 5 inches away from him. lucas starts to touch marks body, his hands roaming as if it was his own. marks headphones disconnects mid song, now at full volume. lucas giggles a bit, "keep it, its cute" he says. lucas trains his hand over marks nipples and flicks it, mark whimpers a bit, encouraging lucas to keep doing it. with his free hand he rubs marks dick through his pants, "you like that right?" he says going a bit faster on his jeans making mark moan suddenly. lucas lifts his shirt so he can suck on marks sensitive nipples. the cold air hits marks nipples making them hard, lucas smiles then kisses it. mark feels overwhelmed with what lucas is doing, trying to keep his voice low. lucas suddenly stops then unzips marks pants, taking them off as well as hit boxers, leaving his dick in the cold air, he shivers. lucas starts to jerk him off, teasing his red tip. pre cum starts coming out, mark is unable to keep his voice low. "l-lucas, more" he whimpers, lucas smiles and kisses his neck. "whatever you want" he whispers in his ear. lucas sticks a finger into marks tight hole, mark is surpised and moans at the sudden penetration. one becomes two, two become three and now mark feels full. lucas keeps scissoring his hole until he's prepped well, thats until lucas finds marks prostate. mark grips lucas's arms as support, lucas rubs his sweet spot, making mark go crazy. mark can stop moaning, pleasure coarsening through his viens, feeling almost ready to cum. lucas pulls out and grabs a condom out of his back pocket, mark almost cries because of how empty he feels. "are you ok?" lucas asks , mark nods. lucas nods back, lifting mark up so he can align his dick into his hole. even tho hes been prepping mark for a while, it feel as though hes still so tight. mark is moaning at this point, lucas's thick cock stretches marks anus more and more as he goes forward. mark clutches onto lucas panting, lucas stays still so mark can adjust to his length, waiting for mark to confirm that hes ok. he taps his shoulders twice, confirming lucas to move. lucas goes slow moving through the small boy, making mark whine each time he thrusts back into him. lucas starts to pick up the pace a bit, getting a bit impatient with mark. he teases marks nipples again and kisses his neck. mark feels like hes on cloud 9 again, missing the feeling of lucas in him, making him whimper. wishing that he was his again. mark clutches lucas as if hes gonna die if he doesnt when lucas hits his prostate. lucas smirks "right there yeah?" he says pounding into mark, mark cries out. a string of curses, moans and pleading comes out of mark every time lucas rapidly hits his sweet spot, marks brain goes to mush, he tries to tell lucas that hes about to cum but all that comes out is a loud moan. lucas kisses the blond boy to shut him up, his thighs are trembling, he cant feel his face. mark comes with a loud moan, violently shaking. lucas is not far behind him, filling him up that cum drips down his thigh. mark tries to catch his breath, legs trembling, his ass feels numb. his fingers hurt from holding lucas so tightly. lucas looks at mark and kisses him. this time with passion. its long and deep. no tongue. lucas cups marks face and looks into his eyes longingly. "i love you mark lee." he says, smiling. mark looks at him, hair sticking onto his sweaty forehead, drool on the corners of his lips. his eyes are half open. "mm.." he replied. lucas helps mark getting dressed, "do you want to come over for the night?" lucas asks, "just one more time?" he says with sadness in his voice. mark nods, holding on lucas for support. 

"maybe.. we don't need a last time" mark says before sleeping on lucas's bed.


End file.
